dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Green
Ivy Green is a major character in the second'' Dark Parables'' game, The Exiled Prince. References to her appear in the first game, Curse of Briar Rose and in the seventh game, Ballad of Rapunzel. Ivy Green is the younger sister of princess Briar Rose and the daughter of an unnamed King and Queen. She was originally from Edinburgh, Scotland. Ivy is the first wife and true love of the Frog Prince. Appearance Ivy is a beautiful woman with long, light brown hair. Her skin is pale and her dress is light green and brown with ivy plant accents. As a spirit, Ivy glows bright green. History Ivy was the second daughter of the king and queen of a kingdom located in Edinburgh, Scotland. Her older sister was Briar Rose. Fearing that Ivy might be cursed by the evil Fairy Godmother, Ivy was sent to Germany. In the forests of Germany, Ivy met a frog who was really a prince, cursed to live eternity as a frog. With one kiss, Ivy transformed the frog back into a human. They fell in love and were wed. By marrying the prince, Ivy had sacrificed her immortality to break his curse. After many years, Ivy grew old and died. Grief stricken, the frog prince turned back into a frog and continued to live on and took more wives. After the Detective awakens Briar Rose in Curse of Briar Rose, ''Ivy's spirit is also released. Ivy's spirit helps the Fairytale Detective lift the curse from the Frog Prince. Once the prince is free from the curse, he passes away and his spirit joins Princess Ivy's. They finally get their happily ever after. In the bonus content of The Exiled Prince, we see Princess Ivy's tomb. On it, a plaque reads, "Sister Ivy and Sister Briar Rose: Release the spirit of one and you shall free the other." Elsewhere, we see a portrait of Ivy with a personal dedication from James below it that reads: "Princess Ivy, my first love. How I yearned to be with you forever." After giving up her powers as a Guardian the life energy of the English Ivy has withered, indicating that the connection between a Guardian and their plant very strong is. Relevant parables '''Other popup stories' (from Ballad of Rapunzel) When Ivy Green met the Frog Prince, a man cursed to live a lonely life as a frog, she sacrificed the immortality of a Guardian for the price to be human again. But the curse reverted upon her death and the price was a frog once again. Immortal, he was forced to live through a cycle of becoming human for a new love, only to watch them die. The prince was further tormented when the curse warped so he would remain in his human form, but those he touched would turn into a frog. Powers and Abilities * ''Immortality: ''Ivy Green is chosen by the Goddess Flora at birth and bestowed with immortality. She's chosen by the goddess as the guardian of the English ivy plant. She sacrificed this power for her true love, Prince James, to be human again. * ''Teleportation: ''As a spirit, Ivy can appear anywhere she wants. Relationships * Briar Rose (sister) * Frog Prince / Prince James (husband) Quotes * "Detective, in your last mission you saved my beloved sister, Briar Rose. I thank you for that." * "I am Princess Ivy, the first love of "The Frog Prince." After my magical kiss transformed him, I thought we would live happily ever after. Years passed, then decades. As my hair slowly grayed, he stayed as young as ever. I still remember the day he held me in his arms as I drew my final breath. And at that moment, in that state of sadness and anguish, the Prince transformed back into a frog. He is doomed to live the cycle over and over again: kiss, transformation, lover's death." * "I understand you're here to rescue the chancellor's daughter, but to do that the Prince's curse must first be undone." * "Not long after the Frog Prince wedded Snow White, a terrible curse fell upon him once again. He would remain forever in human form, but any mortal he touched would turn into a frog. Shortly after, the exiled Prince made this forest his home and built an underground kingdom full of shrines to his loved ones." * "James, I am here. Please let it go." * "I stand beside you in life and in death." Gallery Princess Figurines.jpg|Figurine of Ivy in Spindle Room Secrets Princess ivy ghost2.png|Ivy's Spirit at the Princess Temple Princess ivy ghost.png|Ivy's Spirit at the Castle Entrance ivy appears 3.jpg|Ivy's Spirit in Snow White's Cottage Ivy2.jpg|Ivy Kissing the Frog Prince james and ivy 1.jpg|James and Ivy james and ivy 2.jpg|James at Ivy's Deathbed james and ivy 3.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Visits James james and ivy 4.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Consoles James James and ivy reunited.jpg|James and Ivy's Spirits, Reunited james and ivy png.png|James and Ivy in Happier Times Ivy bedroom.jpg|Ivy's Bedroom in the Underground Kingdom temple ivy.jpg|Ivy's Princess Temple Statue foyer ivy.jpg|Ivy Statue in Underground Castle ivy tiara.jpg|Ivy's Tiara light_ivy.png|Princess Ivy Emblem Ivy tomb.jpg|Princess Ivy's Tomb Mist church.jpg|Statue of Princess Ivy in the Mist Kingdom Church Agnes engraving.jpg|Engraving in Maiden Goddess Temple; Labeled as Agnes, but is actually Ivy Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Gate Lock with Ivy and Rose Wheels, The Final Cinderella BOR - Princess Ivy kissing the Frog.png|Statue of Ivy kissing a frog in Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Characters